


罪孽组合

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Ginny cheating Harry, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius is a homewrecker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 简介：西里斯·布莱克知道做出糟糕的选择会带来什么样的后果。在他的人生中他已经做过了无数的错误的选择了。但是和他教子的女友？这是一个更低级的错误。西里斯存活AU。灵感来自The Wombats乐队的Lethal Combination
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilty by Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014096) by [DianaSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSkye/pseuds/DianaSkye). 



西里斯•布莱克坐在东伦敦一家肮脏的麻瓜酒吧里，挥着手让酒保第三次灌满了他装威士忌的酒杯。他讨厌这东西，但好过什么都没有，今晚他可不会去一个能给他提供优质威士忌的地方。

他还在跟一个女人说话，虽然从理论上仍然是的，但他没有真的在听她所说的每一个词。他认为她的名字应该是雪莉或切瑞儿，但他觉得她叫瑞贝卡。他知道他还会再喝几杯，等到他足够醉时，他就会在洗手间里上了她，然后再也不见她。

雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡大约和他年龄相仿，都是40岁出头。她是金发的，但很有可能是染的。她也许认为他没有注意到她左手结婚戒指压过的痕迹，或者她知道他注意到了，但是她不在乎。

“总之，我现在在现代艺术行业工作，但我希望我能在接下来的几年回归复古艺术行业工作。当你为孩子们请假时，你的职业生涯就永远不能像之前那样了...”她说完了，这是她第一次注意到他没有在认真听。“再问一下，你是做什么的？”她问他。

他喜欢她用了“再问一下”这个词”。他显然没有告诉过她这点，但是她很有礼貌，假装他们已经认识了超过15分钟。假装他们俩个都不知道今晚会发生什么。这种礼貌能让这一切变得更加愉快。

“我是卖摩托车的，”他说。这并不是个谎言。

“噢，真的吗？太棒了！你是卖什么类型的摩托车的？”

“二手的。大多数都是哈莉牌的。”这是个谎言。他卖的是他亲手设计的摩托车，但他可不能告诉雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡这一点。

“我一直都觉得它们挺酷的。要是我不害怕去骑某一辆就好了。”她笑了起来，声调很高很刺耳。.

他很想知道他们还要在这里进行这个讨论多久，因为谈话这并不是他们来这里的原因。他欣赏她的礼貌，但他的忍耐是有限度的。

西里斯从来就不是这么混蛋的。

当他在霍格沃茨上学时，他是一个得体的孩子。好吧，虽然他和詹姆斯有时候真是很糟糕的霸凌者。另外，他们实验过很多非法的魔法，但他们从来没有严重的伤害过任何人。

这又是一个 _ **谎言**_ 。

他们当然伤害了别人。

斯内普，是一个。

彼得，则是另一个。 ** _去他的彼得_** 。经过了多年的无视和被人颐指气使，这一连串的错误直接导致了詹姆斯和莉莉的死亡和他自己十二年的监禁。他从来没有意识到那时候他们对他有多残酷，也许是因为他们太爱他了吧。你也许永远也不会知道你能无意间伤害某个你爱的人有多深。

这样想就有那么一点令人宽慰了。他是一个糟糕的霸凌者和一个差劲的朋友，他从来都没想过事情会变成这样。

但事情发展成这样对他却是自然而然的。

西里斯啜了一大口他的饮料。他已经喝剩快见底了，所以他又续了一杯，他向雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡诉说着一个半真半假的故事，那次他不得不把他的摩托车从河里捞了出来。他已经讲了这个故事无数次了，所以他不用想就能讲出来了。这是个好笑的故事，他想利用她在笑的时候接近她，用手触摸着她的上臂。

也许西里斯一直都是个混蛋，但他也不是一直都这么坏的—他一直都这么精于算计，这么无理，这么自私的。

他在恋爱关系中的表现一直都很糟糕。即使是在他青少年时期，他一直都对恋爱中的承诺，亲密，沟通有一些问题。而且他的脾气也有点暴躁... 回想起那时，他一直都把这些归咎于他的母亲。

时至今日，他仍然绝对还是怪他的母亲，但是他也开始怪起了两次巫师战争，他开始把这些归咎于他所有最亲密的朋友的死亡以及他的灵魂在那十二年间被恶魔监狱守卫的吞噬。

他知道创伤能够削弱你的道德感。或者能其它类似的东西。

总之，重点是，他知道他已经成为了世界中的一种毁灭和痛苦的力量。他知道对他来说也许现在再改已经太晚了，所以他只能尽量的控制伤害，把后果降至最低。

这就是他为什么来麻瓜酒吧的原因。如果他要做一些睡了别人妻子这样的糟糕事，他都没必要烦心去记住她们的名字，在这里，他至少可以体面的做这些见不得人的事，这样他就不会遇到任何他认识的人。这样他就不会有机会伤害他爱的人了。

他喝完了他所有的酒，这是他要再续一杯的信号。他来麻瓜酒吧还有其他原因。他不喜欢在家里喝酒，这样哈利就能见到他这个样子了，但不喝酒对他来说是不可能的。

因为他需要一些东西去掩盖他的痛苦。所有他所遭受的损失，他做过的噩梦和他经历过的所有发生在他身上糟糕的事情都全是他自己的错—这一切都变得让人难以忍受。因为他承受的太多了。感受的太多了。

所以，他通常用两个步骤来掩盖他的痛苦：

第一个步骤通常是由酒精带来的空虚开始的。他通常会喝到他什么也感受不到。

最后一个步骤通常是以性愉悦结束的。他通常会操到能令他感受到痛苦之外的东西—某些很棒的东西，虽然可能仅仅只有片刻。

他意识到这一切都是极不健康的。但他仍然还是这么做了，因为如果他不这么做的话，那他就不知道他还能怎么应付这些了。如果他不做这些的话，他都不知道他早上能不能起得来了。

现在，他和雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡还在走调情的过场。现在这场调情变得更加直接了，他们身体接触的时间更长了。他拨动着她耳后的一撮头发，然后靠近了他。

“能给我一杯威士忌吗？谢谢。”站在他另一侧身后的某人说。

西里斯僵住了。他认得这个声音。

“给我来两杯，”她在思考后补充道。.

有那么一刻，他认为他应该保持现在的姿势，不要转过他的头，他希望她很快离开。但是他很好奇。他想知道这是否真的是她。

所以他转过了头。

“金妮？”他脱口而出，与此同时她也脱口而出，“西里斯？”.

他们互相看着对方。她的脸上带着一种震惊的，愧疚的表情；就好像是一只狼在月光下被抓住的样子。她的嘴巴微微地张开了。

他觉得他该说些什么，开个玩笑或者缓和一下现在的气氛。但是之后他才意识到雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡仍然在他的另一边徘徊着，观察着这一切。

“我很抱歉，呃—”他说，然后他才转向了她。

“娜塔莉” ** _闭嘴_** 。

“好吧，娜塔莉，没错，”他说，他露出了他标志性的道歉的微笑。詹姆斯有次把这种微笑说成是麦格的融化器。“我很抱歉，我刚好遇见了一个老朋友，所以，呃...”

“别担心这点！我很高兴认识你。”她拿起了她的酒杯站了起来，拍了拍他的手臂就走了。她那友好的语调被她皱起的眉头给破坏掉了。她看起来好像是在试着理解为什么酒吧里的一个二十来岁的红发姑娘能有资格被西里斯这样年纪的人称作“老朋友”。这不是一个不公平的问题。

金妮把她的夹克外套搭在了娜塔莉刚坐过的椅子的椅背上，坐了下来。“你知道，你没有必要让她离开的。”

“呃，”西里斯含糊地说。“这不是大事，我们才刚见面没多久。”

“是吗？对我来说你们两个看起来好像挺亲密的。”她说着，声音中似乎带着一些嘲讽，她的嘴巴微微扭曲，露出了一个微笑。她头发的颜色在酒吧里昏暗的光线下显得比平时更深了。更像是红褐色的，而不是韦斯莱红。

西里斯发出了一声模糊的咕哝。“那么，你来这里是干什么呢？”

“当然是喝酒了。”

“在这里喝？”

“我喜欢多换换风景。”她轻轻地耸耸肩。她给了他一个眼神，好像是在说： _我知道你明白我在撒谎，但我不在乎。_

她把她剩下的半杯酒一吞而尽，向酒保挥了挥手。

“你度过了糟糕的一天还是因为别的什么事？”西里斯纠缠着她问。

“因为别的什么事。”她承认道。

他们安安静静地坐着喝了一会酒。西里斯现在真的特别醉了，他都不记得他是怎么来到这个地方的了。他和金妮很少讲话;因为他实在想不到他能跟她说些什么。

所以他最后只能重复的讲他跟雪莉/切瑞儿/瑞贝卡-或者，噢，是他跟娜塔莉讲的故事。当然，这次他就讲出了完整的故事，包括了其中魔法的细节还有其他的一切。这是他十九岁时得到他第一辆摩托车两个星期后发生的，他那时不得不转向避开一个装满麻瓜的热气球。所以他最后掉进了河里。

他的悬浮咒的魔力在水中不够强，所以他叫詹姆斯帮他把摩托车从水里捞出来。之后，詹姆斯带着他的独木船出现了，他幻影显形出现时还背着它。西里斯都不知道这个独木舟是从哪里来的。

这件事实在是太好笑了，当他告诉金妮这件事时，金妮笑的恰到好处。

“你想念这一切吗？”她问。

“什么，掉进河里吗？”

“我是说，回到之前，第一次巫师战争之前。你还想念那一切吗？”

“当然了。每一天都是。我想念那时候的每一天。詹姆斯，莉莉，莱姆斯，还有他妈的彼得，以及我那受诅咒的弟弟雷古勒斯。”他也许是想念他们，但是还有一些特定的名字和一些脏话他不能说出口。“他们可能都会有很好的生活。我也可能会有很好的生活。我怀念我那时能够随意畅想未来的样子，而不是像 ** _现在这样_** 。”他边说边放松了姿势。

当他开始说话时他才能听出他的声音有多苦涩。他的诚实对他自己来说也很惊讶，但是在这一刻，他并不后悔自己这么开诚布公。即使只是说了这么一次，他的感觉也好极了。

“所以这种感觉永远不会消失吗？”她问。“我一直都在想，也许某一天。我会停止思考这一切，然后接受它。”

他摇了摇头。她又咽下了几口威士忌，他看着她的喉咙起起落落。

“告诉我这一切，”他说。

“什么？”

“你过了糟糕的一天还是因为别的什么事。”

她叹气。“其实没什么。只是...”她摇了摇头。“我什么事都没有。只是我很蠢。”

“很显然，你不是什么事都没有。”

她瞪着他。然后她把她杯子里所有的东西都咽下去了。之后她开始说话了。

“好吧。我的人生完全像我想象中的那样，对吧？我得到了我想要的一切。哈利，还有为哈比队打球的机会...我的人生也过于完美了。”

“所以你的问题是...?”

"我认为我应该会过的美满幸福的。"

“但你没有？”

“是的，我没有。”她赞同道。

“好吧，如果这能让你感受更好的话，我已经有二十一年没有感受到快乐了。”

她透过她的余光打量着他，她目光锁住了他。

“这可比我活的时间还要长。所以，不。这并没有另我的感受更好。”

他笑了。“好吧。但是你的脑子并没有被摄魂怪腐蚀十多年，所以你仍然还有机会快乐起来。或者还有别的事情能让你快乐起来。”

“也许还有别的事吧，”她回应说。这是西里斯第一次注意到金妮黑色裙子的领口有蕾丝边。

“金妮，说真的，为什么你在这？”

她耸了耸肩。有那么一刻，他以为她要像稍早的时候一样避开这个问题，但她只是盯着她的玻璃杯静静地说,"也许和你在这里的原因一样吧。"

一开始他觉得没搞懂她的意思。之后他认为她没有搞懂他的意思。后来他一想，她当然懂他是什么意思了，她不是个傻瓜，但他仍然需要弄清这一点，所以他问了。“你知道我为什么在这里，是吗？你看见我跟那个女人谈话了？”

“我确实看见你跟那个女人谈话了。”

“所以...你是在说...你来这里是为了遇见某人？为了...”

“也许是吧。是的。不，我不知道，”她说。“好吧，也许是的。”

他觉得自己太醉了，已经无法处理这些模糊的暗示了。所以他就直说了。“如果我不在这的话，你现在可能就要对哈利不忠了？除非你们两个分手了但他没有告诉我。”

“我们并没有分手。”

“这没有回答我的问题。”

“是吗？”她边说边用目中无人的眼神看着他。

“好吧，去他的。我猜我会这么做。”.

西里斯再一次不知道他们该怎么接着进行这个谈话了。她总是能使他惊讶。

“我是个糟糕的人吗？”她问。

“你是个比我更好的人。”

她摇了摇头。“我可不知道这点。”

“相信我，任何你做过的糟糕的事，我也许已经至少做过两次了。”

“所以我已经做过一次了，”她用阴沉的声音说，他们俩都稍微笑了一会。

如果他俩的杯子里还剩有酒的话，那么他们都会在喝一口的，但是他们都空了。所以，金妮做了另一件令人惊讶的事。

她亲吻了他。

他开始抽身离开，他想说 ** _停下，我们不能做这些事，我们已经醉了，这是不对的，我们会后悔的_** ，但是当他尝到她嘴上火焰威士忌和桃子的味道时，他唯一所想的事就是她裙子上的蕾丝领口和她的头发在这种光线下的样子，之后他就忘记停下了。

当一分钟后她站起来在他耳边说“带我去其它地方时”，他仍然忘记了自己。

他也许会意识到她的意思是带她去一个好地方，一个远离这里的地方，但是现在他太醉了，所以他把她带到了洗手间。他在吧台的角落扔了一些钱，然后就牵起她的手走了。西里斯带她穿过了嘈杂拥挤的人群，带她找到了一间小小的、昏暗的单间洗手间。

门在他们身后关上了，他把她压在门上，他的一只手环绕着她的腰部，另一只手则撑在了门框上。之后，他吻了她。

她把手放在了他的脖子后面，好像是要把他困在她自己的身上，然后把他拉得更近了。

从她亲吻他的方式来判断，她的吻很真诚。也许是因为她很年轻，或者是因为威士忌的缘故，但她的嘴贴到他的嘴唇上时，他感觉她的态度很真诚，很乐观。而西里斯是一个可悲至极的悲观主义者，但他也感受到了一丝希望。

他想到了哈利，尽管他见证过世间最糟糕至极的东西，但他的教子依然是他所认识的最乐观的人之一。也许乐观是他和金妮都所共同拥有的品质。

这就足够提醒他现在的情形了，所以西里斯的嘴唇离开了她的嘴唇半秒。

“我们不应该做这些，”他说，但是这次，他说完了这句话之后，他的嘴唇又回到了她的嘴唇上。

“我知道。”她回答道，但她没有停下。

他的手滑到了她的背后，然后继续向下推进。他感受到当他的手在她背部停下时，在她的皮肤里深陷时，她有一些颤抖。她弓起她的臀部，想要更加的接近他，而他把他的手伸到了她的裙子底下。他把他的手指在她臀部背后伸展开来，迫切的想要触摸更多他能触碰的地方，然后她就提起了她的腿，把她的腿缠绕在了他的腿上。

他们在一起靠的很紧，现在他知道她能感受到他了。他想让她感受他。他想让她知道他有多为她而硬。

当他们靠着门探索时，他有了一个很疯狂的想法，他也许是个混蛋，是一个很糟糕的人，也许他注定要下地狱了，但是他并不孤独。因为他也许某天也能在地狱见到她。

金妮轻轻地把一只手放在了他的肚子上，这种感觉实在是太轻柔了，轻柔到他很难感受到了，然而他全身都能感受到这种轻柔的触摸。这对他来说太过了。过于温柔了。所以他急忙把她从门后拉来，虽然他们的身体仍然牢牢的锁在一起，但是她身体角度已经移向了水槽。

她得到了他想要做的事，她坐到了水槽台上。她的腿环住了他的腰，她的手指深深的嵌入了他的长发中。她把他的头往下推了推，想要掌握主动权。.

西里斯把他的嘴唇抵在了她的锁骨上，用他的舌头舔了舔她的颈窝。她的皮肤尝起来很温暖，很咸，很多汗。

他拉下了她裙子的布料，折下了她无肩带的胸罩，想要偷偷的看一眼。操，她真的很完美。虽然对于乳房们来说没有不完美这种事，但是她的乳房仍然。完美。

当他的嘴唇靠近她的胸部时，他感受到了一种意外的焦虑，因为他突然间感受到这一切都很真实了。他们真的在做这个，而且他还希望这一切能做的很好，他希望他做的这一切都是正确的，虽然这对他来说是不可能达成的目标，因为这一切从头到尾彻底都是错的。这一切都是错误的原因他列清单也列不完，但是这一刻对他来说，最不可能的目标是找一个他所关心的，一个他们不该这么做的理由。

因为此时此刻，他的嘴唇正紧贴着金妮的乳头，她更用劲地把她的手牢牢地抓在他的发尖。她发出了一阵轻柔的呻吟，这真是难以置信。这一切实在是太不可思议了。

他轻轻地咬着她的乳头，而她呜咽着。

西里斯需要再次亲吻她。当他再次这么做时，这一切都很壮观，他们张开嘴，感受着舌头沉重的吻，他希望他能向她传达出他的感情，那是便是： ** _一切_** 。

一切都还不够。

他抽身朝她咧嘴一笑，眼睛往她身下看着，请求着她的允许。

金妮同样也对他咧嘴一笑，她咬着她的嘴唇。他低下身来，把他的头放到了她的双腿之间。她的裙子已经被剥到了她的臀部，她把她身体的重心都放在了水槽上，帮助他帮她脱掉她的内裤。

他好好的看了一眼，她底下的景色也是很壮观。不仅是她双腿间的东西，尽管这部分—像她身体的其他部分一样—都很完美。这一切都很完美，不论是她头发散乱的样子，她妆容模糊的样子，还是她裙子凌乱不堪，什么也遮掩不住的样子。

他把他的嘴巴放在了她的身上，品尝着自从她在这个酒吧里坐在他身边，意识到他从来没有尝过的东西。他舔了舔她的阴部，卷曲着把舌头塞进了她的阴道。之后，他用他的一根手指替代了舌头，之后是两根。他喜欢她在他身上扭曲的样子，这样他就能进入她更深。

他用他的舌头舔舐着她的阴蒂，与此同时，他把一根手指塞到了她的体内。接着他就听到了她的呻吟声，接着她又用手紧紧地扯着他的头发。这种声音听起来真的很完美，他想让她一次又一次的发出这种声音。

西里斯很擅长这个。因为他已经经过了大量的实践。他已经与无数的女人做过这些上千次了，他很清楚他在做什么。但是，他之前从来没有做过这些，因为他之前从来没有跟 ** _金妮_** 做过这些。

这些都是新鲜的令人感到兴奋的，天哪，她的身体在他的动作下抽搐着。她的臀部突然弹了起来，她的高潮来的如此猛烈，以至于她从水槽台上摔了下来。

再这之后，他看着她，所以他看到了她幸福的表情瞬间转变为了痛苦。

“哦，我的天呐，刚才发生了什么？”她站了起来，四处摸索，整理好她的衣服。“这一切不能发生，这一切不能发生。”

西里斯向后退了几步，拉开了他们之间的距离，现实回到了这个房间。

“金妮，我—”他开始说，但他真的不知道他该说什么，所以他让他的语句吊在了半空中。

“我该死的内衣在哪？”她说，声音里带着一丝竭斯里底。

他模糊地想起他脱下它们时，他把他们扔到了左边，所以他看向了那个方向，他找到了它们，然后把这些拿给了她。

“谢谢。”她轻轻地说，声音听起来好像很沮丧。西里斯把他的一只手放在了肩膀上，他想要安慰她，但是她避开了他。

“我很抱歉。”他说。“操，我很抱歉。你说的对，这一切都不该发生。”他确实很抱歉。因为这一切都不应该发生。

“这一切从来就没发生过。”她坚定地说，之后她就抓着她的包走出向了门。“我得走了。”

她打开了门，跑出了房间。他看着她在急急忙忙地翻着她的包，可能是为了找她的魔杖。他知道一旦她走到某个角落，她就会幻影移形离开，尽可能的离他远远的。

西里斯关上了洗手间的门，靠在了上面，那里是金妮几分钟前才待过的地方。这就是他在感情方面的问题。好的感情对他通常不会持续太久。一分钟前他还感觉他很良好，一分钟后他才发现他在这里。“这里”是指站在一间麻瓜酒吧里的肮脏的洗手间里，他刚刚才给他教子的女朋友口完，她还，顺便提一句，只有他的一半大。噢，他刚刚还背叛了哈利，他现在实际上才是这个世界上唯一对他重要的人了。

最终，西里斯幻影移形离开了。他直接从这个肮脏的洗手间幻影移形到了他自己的卧室里，然后倒在了床上，但他却无法入眠。相反，他清醒地躺着，盯着天花板，对于他无法停止思考金妮和他把他的头埋在她腿间时她看他样子而感到很羞愧。


	2. Chapter 2

当西里斯再一次见到金妮时，她正在他的厨房里。现在离在酒吧的那晚已经过去了两天，而现在她在这里。

他的厨房也是哈利的厨房，所以对她来说她来这里并不奇怪。她来这里跟哈利度过一晚也不奇怪。她留在这里吃早餐或者让西里斯看见她也不奇怪。当然，除了在今天，这一切从很多方面看起来都特别的奇怪。

“嗨，”她坐在占据着格里莫广场厨房的大部分面积的长木桌上说。

“嗨，”他回应道，他的眼睛轻轻地撇过了她脸庞的左边。他径直的朝咖啡壶走去，只想给自己找点事做。在这个过程中，他几乎撞翻了他的堂侄女唐克斯曾经常撞翻的椅子。他回想起金妮总是会在这个时刻笑起来。她那时候，大概，十四岁左右吧。梅林呐。

“呃，哈利要为上班而着装打扮了。他随时都会回到这里。”

“好吧。”

他正准备要倒他的咖啡，但他事实上并没有拿杯子。所以他从房间另一边的碗柜里召唤出了一只杯子，这只杯子正好落在了在他身后的金妮的头上。

“哦！”

“糟糕，”他喃喃道。“你还好吧？”

他不知道为什么匆忙地的冲到了她身边，就好像杯子轻轻的碰她一下就能给她产生致命的伤害一样。

“西里斯，我没事。”她说。

他僵硬的点点头，然后远离了她，他的脸因为尴尬而变红了。

之后她开始笑了起来。“我真不敢相信你居然用杯子砸我。”

他也笑了，他们在歇斯里底的尖笑声中度过了一会。

“对不起，”他尝试镇定的说，“我对一切都很抱歉。”

“我也是，”她看着地板说。“这是我的错，我不该...这只是我的一时兴起。我不会-再做任何类似的事了。”

“这不仅仅只是你的错，”他说着。试图想让她感受好一些，他不想让她一人揽下所有的错误，但出于某些原因他无法确认当他在说这话时他是不是离金妮更近了。现在他们在一起呼吸同一片空气了，比他们之前更有资格站紧在一起的白天还站的要近。

“早安，西里斯。”哈利边漫不经心地说着并走进了这个房间。

在听到了他的声音后，西里斯和金妮马上跳了开来，就像他们刚刚被电击咒击中了那样。

之后便是片刻的沉默。

“呃，早安。”金妮温柔地说。

哈利皱起眉头，依然停在门框上，在他们之间扫视了一眼。“金，我今天早上已经见过你了。”

“好吧，西里斯什么话也没说，所以我觉得有人得先打招呼。”

“你们两个今天都好奇怪。”

“不，我们没有！”西里斯说，他的大脑没有思考就急急忙忙的蹦出这句刺耳的话了，这才是某个很奇怪的人才会说出的话。

哈利的眉头皱的更紧了，他的眼睛甚至都眯了起来。突然间，他的表情变得柔和了。“噢，我猜到你们刚刚说了什么了，”他说，然后朝着飞路网走去。他在金妮的嘴唇上快速地亲吻了一下，之后他就从他的身边走过。“好吧，我走了。我们今晚见。”

西里斯盯着他的教子，困惑不已。

“噢，顺便提一下，我喜欢上个月在你们哈比队派对上吃的那种霜糖蛋糕。只是想让你们知道。”之后，哈利眨眨眼，消失在了飞路网之中。

“刚刚发生了什么？”当他走后西里斯说道。

金妮呻吟着说。“哈利的生日就在下周了。”

“然后呢？”

金妮呻吟的更大声了。“他以为我们要给他策划一个派对呢。”

“噢。”西里斯觉得这样总比让哈利知道真相更好，但这并不是理想的方案。“那我们应该怎么做？”

“当然是给他策划一个该死的生日派对了。”金妮看着他，就好像他是个白痴一样，公平点说，他确实是个白痴。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

一周后，西里斯还是站在他的厨房中同样的位置，但是这次他的周围正举办着一场派对。这是个很棒的派对，金妮为了办好它做了很棒的工作。

如果有任何人问起，官方说辞就是他和金妮在早间的厨房的谈话中密谋了这场派对。但事实上，西里斯只是为举办这个派对贡献了他的房子，提供了大量的酒精放在厨房的角落，还有钱是他出的。其他的计划——包括找到那个奇怪的霜糖蛋糕——都是金妮的功劳。

所有人都在这里——哈利在学校的朋友们，整个韦斯莱家族，哈利在傲罗办公室的同事，还有一些霍德哈比队的球员，以及一些零星的前凤凰社社员。西里斯曾经以为他认识哈利生命的中所有人。但是现在，他也许只认识其中一半的人了，但是他还是很高兴见到他们。西里斯知道人们会永远爱哈利并且把哈利当英雄来爱戴的，但是他也很高兴哈利不仅仅发现了很多爱戴的人，而是真的喜欢他的人。

“所以。你可以想象一下：鼓励薄荷糖。他们尝起来就像新鲜的薄荷一样，但是他们会告诉你你的头发看起来感觉很好。”

乔治·韦斯莱出现在了他的身边，举着一杯南瓜汁，穿着一件明亮的橙色t恤。他的头发、衬衫还有果汁都是橙色的。

“我爱这个想法。跟我说说这一切。”西里斯立刻说。

乔治给他做了一个完整的解释，西里斯觉得这是一个很棒的想法，实话说，虽然这个想法很蠢，但是这个想法真的很棒。

自从他在韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的隔壁几家店开了他的摩托车店之后，在过去的三年间他就与乔治·韦斯莱成为了很好的朋友。乔治事实上是他的第一个顾客。他告诉他他一直想要一部像西里斯那样的摩托车，虽然他是所有类型的飞行器的粉丝。

从那以后，他们就经常见到对方了。他们有时候会在对角巷进进午餐，偶尔在打烊之后一起看看魁地奇。他们主要谈论的是生意和魁地奇，所以他们其实并没有很多深交，他认为，他们三年前都需要谈论这些东西。虽然现在他仍然需要跟人谈论一下这些，但乔治显然做的比他好多了。

他一年前就戒酒了，这是西里斯从来没有达成过的成就。虽然实话说他根本就没有尝试过。或者说他根本没有想这么做过。

乔治漫不经心的走开了，他承诺他会带一些鼓励薄荷糖的样品到那周稍晚一些时候举行的哈比队的比赛中，西里斯说他也会跟他去看那场比赛的。

西里斯冒险地走出了厨房，他觉得他应该当一个好主人，他不应该仅仅只跟某一个客人说话。他的房子的楼上楼下的客厅都挤满了人，有那么一刻，他都想收拾东西搬到另一个房子里去了，说实话，谁他妈会需要两间客厅啊，但是当他注意到哈利和金妮都站在一起时，他所有的其他想法都消失了。

哈利的胳膊环住了她的腰，她靠着他，边在为他对她说的什么话笑着。他们站在一组他们在学校里交的朋友前面，他们两个看起来都十分的开心。他们两个看起来真的很般配-不论是与对方站在一起还是与他们共同的朋友站在一起。他能看的出金妮很爱他。他看见她跟哈利站在一起的方式让他感到很宽慰，她看着他，就像她很熟知他一样，她在他的臂膀里完全放松了。

如果西里斯不知道任何 ** _内情_** 的话，他会认为他们是完美的一对。直到一周前，他都是这么认为的。但是现在，他看着他们，他都有点不敢相信上周在酒吧发生的事情是真的发生过的。

看着他们两个在一起，西里斯莫名感到有点反胃。一部分原因是因为他对他介入了他面前的这对年轻情侣的感情而感到愧疚，但另一部分原因是因为他现在知道这样美丽的场景其实是个谎言了。

也许这并不完全是一个谎言，因为这种相配的情侣之间的舒适亲密感确实是难以完全伪造的——至少他认为他没法这么做——所以他实在没法看下去了，因此他走到了另一个能让他看不到这一切的客厅。很显然，如果你像西里斯·布莱克一样搞砸了自己的人生，那么你可能就需要家里有两间客厅了。

过了一会，大概是午夜时分，当参加派对的人群开始安静下来但还没有那么安静时，西里斯走上了楼梯。他只是需要去一趟洗手间，但他需要休息一下。他现在非常醉了，但这个世界上并没有某种酒精能让这种社交活动持续到可以忍受的时间范围内。

洗手间的门是关着的，这很让人惊讶，因为楼上的洗手间在楼上的大厅里，就在他卧室右边。他等了一分钟，在门外踱步着，但是他本质上是一个毫无耐心的人，所以他敲了敲门。

或者说，他是正准备要敲门，但他的拳头碰到门之前，门就打开了，有人从洗手间里冲了出来，很不幸地正撞他的胸口。

是金妮， _ **该死的，当然是她了**_ 。在西里斯悲惨和荒谬的一生中还有谁和他一样啊。

“天呐。”她喃喃道，她的去路被西里斯挡住了，但不知道为什么他只是傻傻地站在那里没有动。她的脸部很浮肿，眼睛里充满了血丝，看起来刚刚才重新化过妆一样。

“这一切都还好吗？”

“好的不能再好了。”她说着，试图想要把他从身边推开。

开始，他让她离开了，但他抓住了她的手腕，把她拉了回来，让她面对着他。

“嘿，发生了什么事吗？你知道的，你可以告诉我的。”

她给了他一个世界上最悲伤的微笑。“今晚真是太完美了。哈利看起来很高兴。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我想到我可以用尽我的余生让哈利变得更加幸福。”她用颤抖和结结巴巴的声音说。“之后，我就跑上来了，因为我实在是无法呼吸。”

西里斯迫切地想要抱着她，所以他就抱着她了。他把他的胳膊环在了她的身上，她把她的脸埋在了他的胸膛上。当金妮抬起头时，她直视着他的眼睛，但是她没有退缩。她接着让他继续抱着她了。

“我爱他。”她说。“真的。我觉得我很爱他。”

“我知道你真的很爱他。”

“我不觉得，当你想到你要跟某个你所爱的人共度余生时，你就开始慌张，是正常的。”

“很久之前我就失去了正常的人生轨迹了。”

他用他的大拇指轻轻地擦掉了她眼睛下面多余的睫毛膏。

她闭上了眼睛，轻轻的靠在了他的手触摸着她脸颊的地方。

“我得回去了。”她说。

西里斯点点头，让她离开了。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

在那场派对之后，事情大部分都回归了正轨。

西里斯像以往一样去工作，然后回家。他跟乔治一起看了好几场魁地奇比赛，他也跟他的堂姐和她的孙子共进了午餐——他除了有一头紫色的头发之外，他现在看起来长得越来越像莱姆斯了。他几乎在每天吃晚餐或者吃早餐的时候都可以见到哈利。有时候金妮也会来他家，但是他从来没有与她独处过，他们越来越能回忆起正常的生活是怎么样的，以及他们以往是如何礼貌、友好、适当的交流的。

当然，西里斯还是酗酒。他还是去麻瓜酒吧喝酒。他的状态还是不好。

在九月一日，一场婚礼举行了。罗恩和赫敏在陋居结婚了，这天正好是他们第一次见面的十一周年纪念日。哈利和金妮分别是这场婚礼的伴郎和伴娘。西里斯也出席了这场婚礼。

这场婚礼上到处都闪烁着光和白色的花朵，象征着 **爱** 与 **忠诚** 以及 _ **灵魂一生的捆绑**_ 。这场婚礼某种程度上是挺好的。这是一个不太可能一点也不会打动所有与会者的仪式。这个仪式多多少少给了他这个愤世嫉俗的悲观主义者一点希望。

这次的招待会也是挺有爱的，虽然次的招待会包含了很多小组聊天还有跳舞环节，但是没有一样是西里斯特别喜欢的。然而，他特别享受婚礼上的开放吧台，至少这里还有这个。

在夜晚的某个时刻， 西里斯偷偷从陋居草坪上的大帐篷里钻了出来，打算停下来呼吸一些新鲜空气。他站在被黑暗染成蓝色的草坪上，边深呼吸，边仰望着天空。

今晚是满月。虽然这曾经对他来说意义重大，但现在却无关紧要了。

现在，满月仅仅只是满月。

他想象着另一个版本的他自己在丛林中用四条腿奔跑，追逐着一头狼和一只牡鹿，还有一只老鼠附在他背后的皮毛上。

现在只剩他一个人活在这个世上了。满月还是满月，但西里斯只剩一个人了。

西里斯走出了帐篷，朝房子那边走去，他这么做并没有什么特别的原因，因为这是他所能看见的第一个目的地。他必须远离这些——他必须远离这些在帐篷里充满幸福的人。毕竟他们并不孤单，他们并不理解他作为唯一一个被留在世界上的人，他的胸中有多么心痛。

西里斯穿过了贮藏室的门，在他倒在起居室的沙发之前，他穿越了一堆为婚礼而准备的堆积如山的废料。他哽咽的抽泣了一两次。但是他实在是缺乏真的哭出来的勇气，现在他再也不会这样了。

他坐在黑暗中，躲避着这一切。躲避着月亮和婚礼上闲聊着，跳着舞，幸福的来宾们。他希望自己能够逃避这些回忆。他希望自己能从帐篷里带上一瓶火焰威士忌，因为这种感觉实在是太强烈了，他很想让它停下来。

西里斯都不知道他坐在躲在这里多久了，但在某一刻，灯亮了，金妮也在这里。她只是站在刚刚被灯光照亮的客厅里，手里拿着一瓶火焰威士忌，用肿胀的眼睛盯着他。

“为什么总是你？”她责备地说，一只手放在了她屁股后面。

“我？”他在试图装傻。但是他很显然知道她是什么意思。他有了一个新发现，那就是他总能在她试图逃避一切的地方碰见他。

“是的，我说的是你。你他妈到底在这里做什么？”

“我在这里的原因也许跟你的原因一样吧。”

“那跟我确切地说说，我到底在这里做什么？”

“逃避一切。”他指了指他沙发旁边的座位。“过来跟我逃避一会吧。顺便把那东西给我。”

她照做了，她把那瓶火焰威士忌递给了他，在他身边坐了下来，她的长裙在地板上散开着。他从她手中接过瓶子，喝了一大口，然后把瓶子还给了她。而她所做的也跟他所做的一样。

“那么，你在逃避什么？”她问他。

“哦，你知道的，那些快乐的人。还有月亮。”

“月亮？”

“现在是满月。”

她没有细问。而是眯起她的眼睛说，“去他妈的快乐的人。”他们在一起大笑了，又相互从瓶子里喝了很多酒。“他们一直在问我，我和哈利是不是下一对要结婚的。”

“哈利那时候会像詹姆斯结婚时那样，穿着礼服站在那里的。”

“我的意思是，我才二十一岁啊！我还有自己的事业呢！”

“你知道，我应该只当一次伴郎的。我曾是詹姆斯的伴郎，而詹姆斯要当莱姆斯的伴郎，莱姆斯会当彼得的伴郎。而彼得，彼得会成为我的伴郎。但詹姆斯在莱姆斯没结婚之前就去世了，所以我不得不当莱姆斯的伴郎。之后他他妈的也死了。”

他又喝了一大口火焰威士忌，然后把瓶子递回给了金妮。

“为什么人们总觉得我私人的关系是他们的事？为什么哈利竟然还对此无动于衷？”

“他现在二十二岁了。比詹姆斯还活的长了。”

“我认为他现在准备要求婚了。”现在周围更安静了。她低下头看着她的手。

“我想，我本应该会很乐意结婚的。”

“我不知道他向我求婚的时候我还能不能说不。我——我甚至都不知道我是否真的想说不。但我也不想说好，但我还有什么其他的选择呢？”

“我确信，我会成为一个糟糕的丈夫的。也许没有哪个可怜的女巫跟着我是一件好事。”

现在，他意识到他们两个之间分别讨论的话题有多么荒谬了，他们的靠的很近，但他们彼此并不是在交谈着同样的话题。他认为，如果他回答了她的问题，跟她做眼神交流——这场讨论就不是他们正常应该有的讨论了。

“你说这样会不会更容易？”在他们说完了所有一切令人绝望的话之后，她问。“也许我可以假装接受这一切？”

“如果这是你想做的话，这其实很容易。在我需要的时候，让我扮演一个专业的，能调节好自己心态的正常人几个小时并不难。”

“这并不是我想表达的意思，”她说。“我已经很擅长假装一切了。”

“我懂你的意思了，”他承认道。“我刚才都没意识到——我懂你的。但是，不。这样并不能阻止你继续对人生感到厌倦。”

最后，他终于在看着她了。而她的眼睛已经在看着他了，他们的眼神相遇了。

“把火焰威士忌给我。”她叹气道。

她喝了很久，当她喝完之后，她在沙发上倒在了他身边。她轻轻地把她的手放在了他的手上。用她的手指划出了脆弱的轨迹。他僵住了。

“今晚我再也不想假装这一切了。”她说。她的声音很平静，但是是很稳重，声音充满的权威性和确定性。

他盯着她看了一会。“去他的。”他低声说，之后他猛烈地把他的嘴唇抵在了她的嘴唇上。

她的嘴唇分开了，他把他自己所有的东西都放进了里面。他的嘴唇，他的舌头，还有他的整个嘴，他把这一切都放入了这个吻中。就好像他要溺水了，而她是拯救他的空气。

就像他快要因为口渴而亡了，而她是一股清澈的泉水。

他的一只手划过了她裙子的边缘，停留在了她的腰间凹陷处。她转向他，半跨在他身上，一只膝盖放在了他的双腿之间。金妮用一只手抚摸着他的下腹，这让他颤抖了起来，他把她的头发抓的更紧了。

她把手放的更低了，停留在了他的裤子上。他发出了一阵低沉的呻吟，更猛烈地亲吻了她。

“等等。”她说，她一边抽身离开，一边露出了邪恶的微笑。她用双手抓住他的两个手腕。不一会儿，它们就在空间中弯曲了。

她把他们拉进了一间卧室。这间卧室很黑，但窗户是开着的，但满月带来的光线足以让他分辨出房间里有一张整洁的单人床，还有一个凌乱的书架，这个房间几乎没有其他多余的空间让人站着。墙上还贴满了魁地奇海报还有格兰芬多的颜色。

“这是我的老房间。”她解释道。

他们在着陆单人床时被绊倒了，但是他往她那里前进了一步，她也在做同样的事，拉进了他们之间的距离。他们之间的动作很慢，很刻意。之前他们是在盲目中吸引了对方，但现在他们都选择这么做。

这不是意外，也不是错误，这也不是酒精和痛苦给他们开的玩笑。他想要这个。她也想要这个。他们是故意在一起做这件可怕的事的。

他们再次亲吻了对方，这个吻比之前那个吻变得更慢更轻柔了。围绕他们周遭的一切仍然很安静。但是他们的嘴唇互相推挤对方的声音却刺耳。

她帮他从肩膀上脱下了他的外长袍，然后把它们扔在了地板上。之后，他看着她解开了他衬衫和裤子的纽扣，在她一个一个解开他的纽扣时，他的额头抵着她的额头。她滚烫而热烈的呼吸急促地贴着他的脸。

他脱掉他的衬衫，让她转过身，这样她的背部就可以抵在他的胸前了。他把手放在她的身上摸索着，透过厚厚的布料抚摸着她的乳房。他把他的嘴唇放在了她的耳下，顺着她的脖子往下舔舐、吮吸、啃咬着。

他的动作很轻柔。他绝对不会做任何会在她身上留下痕迹的动作。

她很享受他的触碰，她把臀部向后靠在了他的身上。他解开她裙子的拉链，把肩带从她的肩膀上拉下来，让它滑落在了地板上。

金妮转过身，背对着床，把他拉向了她。他们现在都已经一丝不挂了。她仰面躺着，他紧随其后，拂去了她脸上一缕杂乱的长发，把嘴唇压在了她的嘴唇上。

他们保持这这个姿势深吻着，与此同时他缓慢的滑进了她的身体里。

他们性爱深沉而又缓慢，带着渴望和平静的绝望。在这个世界上，除了她的感受，什么都没有，他听见了她微弱的喘息声和热切的呻吟声，他观察着她在高潮来临时她在月光下的表情，她的头靠在床垫上翻滚着抵御着这一切。

当他射在她体内时，他彻底的迷失了自我，他的拳头绝望地抓着床单。

在这之后，当快感开始消散时，他才想起这是不被允许的。他们好像只是一个普通的男人和一个普通的女人，但实际上，他们只是两个永远都不应该在一起的人。

当西里斯最后一次亲吻金妮时，这种感受仍然在牢牢抓着他不放。


	3. Chapter 3

这应该就是结束了。

有那么几天西里斯觉得这一切都结束了。他觉得他们已经摆脱了这一切，他们都对自己的幸福有了一种绝望的反抗。

现在她应该更清楚了。他知道他搞砸事情的能力是没有下限的了。

但他是一个傻瓜，所以他真诚的相信一切都结束了，这一切都会好的。

但这种信念只持续到了他下一次见到金妮的时候。

她在星期二的中午出现在了他的店里。她在这样的日光中看起来很正常，就像其他顾客一样，穿着牛仔裤和霍利哈比队的衬衫。

她说她一直都想买一辆摩托车，她一直都想在某天拥有一辆，而今天就是那天。

“为什么是今天？”

“我刚刚从妈妈那里过来。她说我应该更负责任一些。”

“我懂了。”

“好吧，我做了一些不负责任的事，或者给我妈妈下咒什么的，所以，我们就这么见面了。”

“所以我们现在都在这里了。”他温柔地回应着，指引了她去看了他认为她会最喜欢的摩托车。

他给所有的模型做了详细的介绍，跟她讨论了每种摩托车的利与弊。这是他标准的销售流程。他并没有做任何不专业或者不恰当的事。

金妮选择了最小的款式。当然了，大小不代表力量，最小的款式也是最快的款式。

他为了签合同把她带入了他的办公室，就像他与其他顾客所做的一样。但他的办公室是私密的，没有像店铺一样有通往主街的窗户。下一件西里斯所知道的事就是，他们彼此冲向了对方，他最后在他的办公桌上上了她。

她没有签合同就离开了。

这就意味着她回来了。

在她第二次拜访他的商店时，两件好事发生了。

第一件事是，她签了合同，这意味着西里斯终于达成了这笔销售。

第二件事是，她给他在他办公室的椅子上口了，这就意味着西里斯终于满足了自从他得到这个办公室以来的一个幻想。

“所以，你什么时候教我驾驶那东西呢？”他们完事后，她坐在办公室上边看着他扣上裤子的纽扣边问。

“呃——我想说，我一般不教顾客如何驾驶...如果你会骑扫帚的话那就很简单了。只是多了开关和悬浮踏板——”

“但我不是一般的顾客，对吧？”她说，站着用她的嘴唇抵着他的脖子。“或者你跟你所有的顾客都会做这些事？”

“当然不是了，但我不——”他叹气说。“你想让我带你飞翔吗？”

“是的。”

他轻轻的摇了摇头，但他感觉到他的嘴角扭出了一些微笑。“那就周六早上？”

“那日期就这么定了。”

* * *

这一切都很愚蠢。

西里斯在他的休息日在他的店里踱步着，在这一天他甚至都不会营业。他在等待着金妮。他教子的女朋友。在大白天。在公共街道上。而且还是在一个 _ **该死的星期六**_ 。

西里斯不仅是一个有幸存者负罪感的沮丧的中年混蛋，而且他还是一个 _ **愚蠢** **的**_ 有幸存者负罪感的沮丧的中年混蛋。

他回想起了过去，他曾经很聪明。他在14时发明出了掠夺者地图。在15岁时成为了一个阿尼马格斯。但从那之后，他的人生一直都在走下坡路。

他的内心里拒绝看着前面的窗户，但他的内心里充满了紧张和期待。说真的，他实在是不敢看窗外的。

如果他是一个理智的、正常的人的话，他会担心被抓住，他会担心他和哈利的关系会有什么后果，他甚至可能会死于一场和魔法摩托车有关的事故。

但是，说真的，他其实担心的不是这个。实际上，他真的担心的事情是，他该如何给一个女孩留下好印象。实话说，他不理智，也不是个正常人。

毕竟，如果他是的话，他一开始就不会落入如此的境地。

“为什么你在墙角走路？”这是金妮进门后说的第一句话，这真是开始这一切的绝佳方式啊。

“我——”他语无伦次想说什么，转过身，之后他放弃和忽视了这个问题。“嗨。”

“嘿，”她说，看起来是想抑制住她的笑声。“那么，你准备好出门了吗？”

“对，当然准备好了。”他指着金妮买的摩托车。“这个是你的。”

“西里斯，我当然知道我买的是哪辆了。”她现在放开的对他笑了。

“好吧，当然了。”他发誓他之前是知道怎么说完整的句子的。

她走到她的摩托车旁，又看了一眼她的摩托车，她用一只手很有爱地抚摸着离合器。“嗨，你好呀。”他听到她低声说。之后，她用更大声地问: “我怎样才能把它开出店里呢?”

“如果我是你的话，我会踩一下踏板。”

“噢。很显然是这样。”她有一些脸红，这次轮到他憋笑了。

她抽出了魔杖，准备把她的摩托车推出门外。但他在她把摩托车推出门外前阻止了她。

“在我们走之前还有一件事。”他环顾四周，确保他的店外面没有其它人，然后亲吻了她。这是一个轻松而简单的早安吻。她靠着他，手掌放在了他的胸前，徘徊了一会。

“嗯，”她从他身边抽身时说。“感谢你提醒我。”

“亲爱的，随时为你效劳。”

当他们在店外时，他们保持着距离。她骑上了她的摩托车，他也骑上了他的摩托车，他的摩托车就停在店门口。他回顾了他昨天告诉她的所有控制器的功能。她在耐心地听着，但他感觉到她在迁就他。

当他说完后，还没开始骑自己的摩托车时，她就骑着摩托车冲向了街道，当她的速度加到足够快时，她飞向了空中。实话说，这个速度已经超过了必要的能飞起来的启动速度了。

直到她在空气中停下来转圈时，他才追上她。

“为什么你花了这么长时间？”当他飞到她附近时，她喊道，之后她又离开了。

她似乎是有目的这么飞行的，这真是令人出乎意料。他以为他们只是骑摩托车在附近转转，这样她就可以感受一下骑摩托车的感觉了，但看起来她有其他的计划。金妮总是能不断给他惊喜。

他们在乡野中飞过了一会。金妮则放慢了速度，这足以使他能飞到她身边跟她一起飞翔，他们沉默着在一起飞翔了一段时间。

从这里——从空中看去，世界看起来总是那么安静和平静。西里斯有这样的想法，如果他经常飞行，他也许就会少做一些错误的决定。他或许就能从生活中多获得一些宁静和平静。

但是，在他做出那些多飞行的决定之前，他必须继续完成他目前所做的糟糕的决定。

当他们经过一个小村庄时，金妮放慢了速度，低下头来。他认得出这个地区离陋居很近ーー到处都是丘陵、绿树和野花。她似乎发现了她在寻找的地点，并开始急速下降，因此他匆忙地跟随她。

她干净利落毫不费力地降落在一片草坪上ーー西里斯的第一辆摩托车在头六个月里要么是侧着着陆，要么是掉进河里，因此这让他有点愤怒。这里的环境僻静而清幽，三面被一层薄薄的树木环绕，另一面则是一个沼泽池塘。

她从摩托车上下来，迅速地仰面朝天躺在温暖的秋日里的草坪上。她闭着眼睛，灿烂地笑着，深深地呼吸着。西里斯小心翼翼地坐在了她的身边。

“躺下，”她闭上眼睛说。

他照做了。他们躺的很近但没有任何触碰。他闭上了他的眼睛，让阳光亲吻他的脸颊。

“看，这样不是更好吗？”她说。他想，在他去阿兹卡班之前，他好像就没怎么在草坪上躺过。所以，当他像金妮这么大的时，他早该多躺在草地上的。

“你喜欢这辆摩托车吗？”

“这他妈太棒了。”他能从她的声音里听出她的笑。

“我也觉得是这样，”他笑了。“你真是天生的飞行高手。”

“我不知道除了飞行之外还有什么事情我能做。”

“我也是这么想的，”他说。“在空中飞行时，一切都充满了平静，但同时也令人兴奋。”他停顿了一会儿，转过头来看着她。“有点像在这里和你在一起一样。”

她咬着嘴唇，咧着嘴回头笑着看着他。他在草坪上慢慢地向她靠近，他们慢慢地、温柔地接吻。懒洋洋的。说实话，这不是什么确定关系的吻，这只是一个吻而已。

他们躺在草坪上，时而亲吻，时而交谈，时而安静地沐浴在阳光下。

“这是什么地方?”他一边问，一边在她的手掌上画圈，他们两人手牵着手躺在草地上。

“当我还是个孩子的时候我就经常来这里了。”她说。“这里离陋居很近。”

“我也觉得这里离陋居很近。”

“是弗雷德第一次带我来这里的。他和乔治曾经常常来这里玩。那天是我和弗雷德一起单独度过的唯一的一天。他和乔治总是形影不离，但我想那天妈妈因为某种原因让乔治做了额外的家务，所以弗雷德只能和我一起玩。我们建了个堡垒什么的，说实话，我太不记得了。我想那时我只有八岁。但那天是美好的一天。”

西里斯把他们紧握在一起的双手放在他的脸上，在她的手背上亲了一下。

"在我十二岁的那个夏天，我和双胞胎经常来这里玩,”她继续说道。”在汤姆 · 里德尔和日记本事件后。妈妈就从不让我一个人去任何地方了，但是当我们来到这里时，弗雷德和乔治会去池塘附近玩耍或者用他们的扫帚飞来飞去，而我会像这样躺在草地上。他们是唯一理解我是需要独处的人，他们不会在我身边大惊小怪，他们只是不断地保护我。让我安心地躺在草坪上。

“乔治是个好人，”西里斯平静地说。“是一个很好的朋友。我真希望我能更多的了解一下弗雷德。”

“你知道的，当他们还是青少年时，他们特别崇拜你。伟大的西里斯·布莱克，创造了那张神奇的活点地图，从阿兹卡班越狱，还拥有那些可怕的麻瓜海报。”

他为此而笑了。“我认为我那时还挺酷的，是吗？”

金妮翻起了她的眼睛。

“好吧，继续说说。你那时认为我是什么样的人？”他用他最不要脸的声音问。

“你的脾气很暴躁。我讨厌你的房子。”她停顿了一会，歪着头想了想。“虽然你是只挺可爱的狗的。”

他大笑了，之后他亲吻了她。“我很高兴你现在改变了你的想法。”

“谁说我改变了想法？”她问，眉毛扬了起来。

“噢，我的自尊心！”他揪着他的心脏哭喊着。“受到了伤害。”

”我坚持我所说的一切。”她的嘴扭出了笑容。”但是，如果我说我认为你不仅仅只是只可爱的狗了，这会对你有帮助吗?”

”勉强吧”他故作生气地说。

她笑着，翻了个身，用胳膊肘支撑起身体，面朝地面。她开始扯着面前的草，把面前的草撕成碎片。

“西里斯，”过了一会后她说.，“你认为为什么我们会在这里做这些？”

“这是...”

"我的意思是，关于 _ **这一切**_ 。关于你和我。"

”我...我希望我知道”他叹气。”我想...我想的本性我一直都是这样的。不管是从我出生开始，还是我被抚养长大的方式。我不知道，但我总是做出错误的选择。我对这些事情应付得很差。做了一些能让我感受太多或者根本不感觉到的事情。我伤害我爱的人。我从来不想做错事，但不知怎么的我总能无意间做出错事。

她在盯着地面，思考着这些。”我想我以前不是那样的，但现在也许我是这样的。从战争开始我就变成了这样。”

“战争改变了我们所有人。”

"你知道的，我并不想伤害哈利。他是我所认识的最棒，最善良，最不可思议的人。”

“我也是。”

“我觉得我要很严重的伤害他了。”她闭上眼睛叹气说。“我想我们两个都是。”

“我觉得我们已经严重的伤害到他了，虽然他还不知道。”

“我不觉得我能停下这一切。”

“我也知道我不能,”西里斯说。他拍了拍他身边的地面。“来这吧。”

金妮扑进了他怀里，他抱住了她。他们一直都保持着这个姿势，直到云层吹来，遮住太阳，然后开始下雨。

* * *

“我真的不应该来这的,”金妮说。当她开口说话时，他感觉到她的喉咙在他的嘴唇上颤动，她的脖子弓起，头撞在他的卧室门后面。

“你说的没错。”他边说边把一只手伸进了她的衬衫里。

她抬起他的下巴，把他的嘴唇拉回到她的嘴上，用甜蜜和炽热的蜂蜜和火焰威士忌般的吻锁住他。

他们被对方的四肢绊着，摇摇晃晃地走到床上。这是他的床。她以前从来没有进过他的房间，尽管现在他们已经有几个月在频繁的增加接触了。

关于这整件事都是 _ **错** **误的**_ 感觉变得越来越不真实。这就好像...他已经拥有了金妮一样，她是他生命中最美好，最有趣的部分，他的余生都拥有她。西里斯总是能把他人生中最美好的一切分开。他就是靠这个度过在阿兹卡班的岁月的。谁知道他为了在监狱里生存而发展出来的技能，也能让他背德的情事中生存下来呢？

但即使他不能在感情上把她从他的余生中分离出来，他也很肯定他还会这么做的。她是他的新迷恋，他的新嗜好。这总比火焰威士忌好。

在他的房间里做这些也许是件小事，毕竟他们已经不顾一切地鲁莽地越界了。但这里是他的私人的、亲密的空间。

更重要的事，这里是哈利的家。西里斯也许拥有这栋房子，但正如这栋房子属于他一样，这里也是属于哈利的，甚至更甚。然而他和金妮要在哈利周末出城办事时亵渎它了。

事情就像往常他们所做的一样发展: 接吻，脱衣服，现在他在有条不紊地享受床上的美丽女巫的每一寸肌肤，在渴望与寻求更多之间挣扎。

后者现在开始占了据了上风，他在金妮的身体上摸索着，嘴唇在她的躯干上移动着，吮吸着她的乳房。当他到达她的大腿时，他停顿了，反而选择坐起来看着她。同时，他也用他的手触摸她。他用手指懒洋洋地抚摸着她的大腿内侧，慢慢地向他知道她想被触摸的地方移动着。

她躺在床上，看着他抚摸她。她真他妈的太性感了。她年轻，健康，是天生的美人，但更重要的是，她有趣，热烈，滑稽，她以某种方式俘获了他的心，他不确定是否有人曾经做到过。

他想要她。此时此刻，他终于可以向自己承认。他一直都想要她ーー他想要她的身体和她的陪伴。但是现在，看到她在他的房间里，在他的床上，他想要更多。不仅仅是偷来的午后秘密的亲吻和偷偷溜出去约会。而是她的一切。他想要她的全部。

他就差这么一点点就能得到她了，但他却不能得到她。这真是让人抓狂。但他确实拥有她，她就在这里。而他现在正在抚摸她，但这不是真的。这永远不可能是真的。

这种嫉妒的愤怒朝他袭来，他的理智很快就失去了控制。

西里斯把手从她的大腿上抽开，贪婪地把手夹在了她的两腿之间。

“你有被哈利弄的这么湿吗?”这些粗俗的词语从他嘴里说了出来，这是他的新迷恋占据了他全身心的副作用。

金妮抬起头迎着他的目光，她盯着他看了一会儿，但她并不反对他问这个问题。

“没有。”她说。

“你只是为了我而那么湿？好姑娘。”他把两根手指插进她的身体，抚摸着他觉得她会喜欢被抚摸的部位。她呻吟着，弓起她的臀部，摩擦着他的手。

这一次，他弯下腰，在她的阴蒂上轻轻地舌吻着。然后他静止下来，从她两腿之间看着她。

“他舔你阴蒂的技术有我好吗？”

“没有。”她呻吟着。“操，西里斯，求求你。”

当他潜入了她身体跟深处时，他的脸上露出了笑容，她满足了她的要求。他现在了解她的身体了，知道如何把她带到他想要她达到的状态，这比他第一次在昏暗的酒吧里这么做时要好得多。他们已经进展的这么远了。

她把手缠在他的头发上，试图使他靠近她。当她的高潮来临时，他感受到了，她在他的脸和手上颤抖着。他也听到了。这种声音很大。

“他有没有让你这么高潮过?”

“天呐，不,”她低声说，“他从来没让我这样过。”

这正是他想听到的，尽管这种嗜好有点病态。但这种认可使他的皮肤感到刺痛，脉搏加快。这种认可使他的欲望变成毁灭性，灾难性的。

当他插入她的身体，他才意识到他没有给她太多时间从高潮中恢复过来，但他已经迫不及待了。从她双腿缠绕他的腰并把他拉近的动作来看，她似乎并不介意。

她一如既往的令人感觉棒极了。她温暖，轻柔，潮湿，令人感到难以置信的兴奋。但是他不能像他所想的那样，让自己迷失在幸福的中，尽管他的身体拼命地叫嚷着要他沉浸在幸福中。

因为西里斯并不想要幸福。他想要的是愤怒。他想要的是痛苦。他想要打败一切不公平的事情。他想受到伤害。

他把她拉了过来。“转过身，跪下。”他对她喘着气说

他不想看见她的脸。

她服从了，当她这么做的时候，她发出了呼声。

他狠狠使劲的插入了她的身体里。

她喘息着。“这很疼吗？”

“是的,”她呼吸道。他没有动。“再来一次。”

所以他再做了一次，

之后他再做了很多很多次。他狠狠地干了她，尽管他不确定是在惩罚她，还是惩罚自己。

“对，西里斯， _ **操我**_ 。别停下。”

在某一刻，他使劲揪住了她的头发，抓起一把头发握在拳头上，猛地抬起她的头。

他狠狠地拍打她着的屁股，留下了一个印记。他做了这个动作好几次。每一次，她都会尖叫，但随后，她就弓着身子向他乞求着更多。

他用他的牙齿在她的肩膀上留下了印记。

他用手紧紧地抓住她的臀部，以至于她以后会留下有手指状的瘀伤。

当他和她做爱的时候，他失去了所有的时间感。等到他的高潮终于来临时，他已经精疲力竭了，她的心里充满了痛苦的呻吟。

他倒在了床上，头撞在枕头上，立刻从嫉妒而引起的高潮中跌落了下来。金妮倒在他身边，喘着粗气，她的表情让人难以阅读。

“你还好吗？”他问。

她通过爬向他，把脸贴在他的胸部的方式回答着他。她在他的锁骨上吻了一下，然后他用双臂搂住了她。

“我很抱歉。也许我们做这些之前应该先讨论好的。”他对着她的头发低声说。“我猜，有什么东西突然占据了我的身体。”

你不必道歉,”她说。“当我说我喜欢这些时，我并没有撒谎。说实话，这真是——很棒的。”她的声音有些克制，西里斯意识到他觉得有什么湿湿的东西滴在了他的胸口上。

“金妮?”他转过身，这样他就能看清她的脸。她在哭。“操，对不起。我非常非常非常地抱歉。”他再次紧紧地抱着她，用手抚摸她的背部。

“我真的没事。我不知道我为什么在哭。”即使她这么说的，她的眼泪还是流的越来越厉害，最后她放开地、大声地靠着他的胸口哭泣。

“对不起,”他再次说，“你现在没事了。我抱住你了。你现在安全了。我很抱歉。”

他一遍又一遍地重复着这些话，虽然他大部分时间都不确定自己在说着什么，但他还是在她的背上划着令她舒缓的圈圈。

她终于平静了下来了。当她平静下来后，她静静地躺了一会儿，让他抱着她。当她准备好时，她离开他，转身面向了天花板，但他们的肩膀仍然碰在一起。

“我真的没事。”她说，“我知道看起来可能不像，但我并不感到失落。”

“我相信你的话。”

“我刚才可能有点不知所措。那些... ... 太多了。但是说实话，西里斯，这一切都很棒。”

“对我来说也是,”他说着，在她的头顶上留下了一个吻，“但我只是希望你没事。”

他们两个都在盯着天花板。

“你能让我感受到我是真实的活着的。”她最后说。“这比其它任何事都重要。当我们骑摩托时，当我们做爱的时ーー尤其是这次，还有其它每一次ーー我不知道，但是一切都... ... 更多。即使我们只是聊了天一会儿，那也只是我一周中最好的时刻。你对我太好了。当我做了可怕的事情时，你不会评判我。也许是因为你经常和我一起做可怕的事。”微笑掠过她的脸庞，然后消失了。“如果情形有所不同，我可能现在就会告诉你，我爱你。”

“如果事情有所不同的话,”过了一会儿他低声说，“我也会说我爱你。”

“有时候，我觉得事情可以有所不同。”

他撑起胳膊肘看着她。“事情可以如何变得不同?”他问道，尽量不让自己的声音听起来太抱有期望。

金妮没有回答。

反之，她看向了别处。“我应该走了。”她说。

“我——什么？你没有必要离开。我们不能完成我们的谈话吗？”

“西里斯，我不确定我们还有其它的事情要谈。”她从床上起身，拿起她的衣物。

他只能无助的看着她准备离开。

当她基本整理好衣着准备出门时，他的情绪爆发了。“为什么？金妮，为什么事情不能有所不同？你没有必要非得跟他在一起。你可以做任何你想做的事！离开他吧！为什么你不能这么做？”

她盯着他看了很久。“因为哈利绝对不会伤害我。”

之后，她离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利永远不会伤害我。

这五个词在他的头脑中萦绕了好几个小时。他对这句话感到非常的困惑，所以他才无止境的思考着其中的深层次的含义。

他在房间里踱步时总是在想着这件事。他在烧糊了他的晚饭时在想，他点外卖取而代之时也在想。他喝着半瓶火焰威士忌，躺在客厅的地板上时，也在想着这件事。

当他起来躺在他的另一个客厅里时，他也还在想这件事。

这句话的意思简洁明了：哈利是个好人，他对她很好，她不想离开他。

但这并不能足够的表达她的意思。这些对她来说还不够，所以她才会和西里斯在一起。就句话本身而言，这不是跟哈利在一起的理由，因为西里斯也永远不会伤害她。

但是他还是做了伤害她的事。他把她弄哭了。因此她带着瘀伤离开了这里。

这就是她的意思吗？哈利永远也不会伤害她，而西里斯伤害她了？

她也许想表达的就是这个意思。但如果是这样的话，她为什么要告诉他她喜欢这一切呢？她为什么不和他分手，告诉他，他很糟糕，她再也不会回来了呢？

除非，她离开时，她的意思就是要和他分手？是这样的吗？不可能。毕竟，她说她爱他。

现在已经很晚了，他仍然躺在地板上。

他必须得明白她是什么意思。他站起来朝飞路网走去。他喝了太多的火焰威士忌了，有那么一刻，他真的认为他应该去她的公寓，要求她给一个答案。但他忘了她的地址，等他找到她的地址时，他才记得她有室友，现在是半夜，如果他突然只会让一切变得更糟。

感谢梅林，他的记忆力比他的自控力还差。

但是，他还是把他的猫头鹰叫了过来，抽出了一张羊皮纸。

> _**这并不是一个借口。如果我不知道你想表达的是什么意思，我睡不着。** _

他没有在这封信上署名，也做没有进一步解释。当猫头鹰离开时，他的思路就更清晰了。他已经问过这句话了，但他也无能为力。他发现这里很平静，他等待着回应。上床睡觉了。她可能会回答他，也可能不会，即使她回答了他，也可能要等到明天早上才收到答复了。

当他安顿好自己，快要睡着时，他的猫头鹰回来了。他的猫头鹰以闪电般的速度跳到窗前。平静就此打破了。

> _**哈利永远不会伤害我，因为他爱我，而且他是一个好人。他很温柔，很体贴，也很有保护欲，他想和我共创未来，但我有时候感觉我就像被困在了牢笼里。他对我来说太好了，我配不上他，但我想配得上他，因为这是他应得的。他给我的纯真的、完美的爱让我觉得内心死气沉沉，但这并不是他的错。** _

> _**你让我觉得自己还好好的活着。你没有把我当做是一个脆弱的、需要保护和照顾的东西。你会挑战我。但你不怕伤害我。** _
> 
> _**而和你在一起一直都让我受到了伤害。和你在一起让我感受到愤怒、羞耻和痛苦。西里斯，我现在满身瘀伤，在离开你后又哭了一次。每次见到你时，我的心就越来越破碎，但我觉得生活就应该是这样的。我不想要过得很好，充满满足感、安全和受到保护的生活是挺好的。但这些还远远不够。** _
> 
> _**也许我身上是有什么地方不对劲，因为我唯一想要的爱就是那种伤害我的爱。这肯定是不正常的。我不能离开他，但并不意味着我可以离开你。因为我需要你。** _
> 
> _**我知道我们不能永远都像这样。但我还没做好改变这些的准备。** _

> _**我很抱歉。烧了这封信吧。** _

她没有签字。他只是盯着她的话语，把信读了三遍。然后施了一个 _ **火焰熊熊**_ 。

当这封信被烧毁时，他无助的看着这封信。

* * *

当西里斯星期一早上准备去工作的时，他听到哈利回家了。他觉得自己再也不能正直视他的教子了，因为那天晚上他说了很多关于哈利的恶心的话。

他走下楼时，哈利正坐在餐桌旁，手捂里着一杯咖啡，这时事情则变得出人意料的简单了。毕竟他只是哈利，他一直以来都是这样的。在周末的傲罗训练过后，他看起来很疲惫但很开心。

“西里斯，早上好。”他打着哈欠说。“你已经起床了？”

“哈，我可以先在这里坐一会。”他本来没打算这么做的，但他其实没有必要这么早开店。他拿了一杯属于自己的咖啡然后坐下。

“我感觉最近都很少见到你了。”哈利说。“你最近在忙于工作吗？”

“差不多。但是我认为我绝对没有你忙。”

哈利笑了。“没错，我一直在努力工作。我想，如果我能坚持下去，我能在年底成为一名探员的。”

笑容浮现在了西里斯的脸上。“这很棒。你父母会很为你而骄傲的。”

“我也希望是这样。”哈利边看着他的咖啡边说。在片刻后，他抬起头来，眼里闪现出了一种奇怪的目光。“所以，最近有什么关于你新闻吗？”

“没什么。”西里斯撒谎了。“为什么你这么问？”

“真的，问你没什么特别的原因。你只是看起来不同了。看起来你更快乐？更开朗了？所以我很好奇...你现在是在跟某人交往了吗？”

他在思考如何以最佳地方式说出这个特殊的谎言。

“我-好吧，对，算是这样。我确实有新闻。”他谨慎地说，“我喜欢她。但我现在不想谈论太多。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，“我就知道是这样!赫敏总是说我从来没注意细节，但我确实注意到了。她是个什么样的人?”

“她，嗯，她很好。她真的挺有趣，也很酷，还有些小紧张。”西里斯不由自主地笑了。”她...比我年轻很多。”

“噢，好吧，这就说的通了。”

“是吗？”

“好吧，无意冒犯，但你也不是大多数的成年人。虽然这不是你的错，因为你也错过了很多青春年华，但是...”

“闭嘴。”这确实说的通。

“朋友，我为你感到高兴。”哈利站起来说。”不要保密太久，好吗?我觉得这位会很棒的。”他走出房间时拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。

这种罪恶感，一直在他的脑海里嗡嗡作响，成为他的心上扭曲的刺。没有哪个版本的结局不会让哈利受到伤害。也许也没有一种方法可以让他与哈利的关系完好无损地结束，但是他必须尽力挽救他和哈利的关系。

这几个月来，他一直在把自己割裂成了两半。金妮。哈利。这一种版本的生活，另一种版本的生活。他只能做到这一步来区分了。

金妮说的对，他们不能永远都像这样。他必须得做出选择：选择一种版本的生活，他只能带着不完整的自己继续前行，或者是选择另一种版本的生活。

在几分钟前，西里斯还说詹姆斯和莉莉会为哈利感到骄傲的。这确实是他的肺腑之言。他们绝对会很为他们的儿子而骄傲的。

但他们不会为西里斯而骄傲。

他知道他需要做什么。如果他对自己再诚实一些的话，他早就知道这一切该怎么做了。

* * *

但首先，西里斯需要去工作，因为这是星期一了，他应该去营业了。

当他到达自己的店铺时，他上午的大部分时间都会待在那里，因为上午通常都有源源不断的顾客。有两个维修请求，还有一个秃顶的男人说他永远不会买摩托车，但是他问了他一百万个问题，就好像他会买一样。他年轻的外甥德拉科也在这里，他已经有了一辆摩托车了，但似乎含糊地考虑买第二个、更昂贵的摩托车。

西里斯从来没有这么烦躁过。他必须今天就做出了结，否则他永远也不会做出了结。

他几乎都是在用脚打拍子了，因为他实在太没耐心了。他在地板上踱步着，说话说的太快了，以至于他咬到了他的舌头。

最后，快到正午时分，他终于有了喘息的时间。他知道他到正午了是因为他一直没有停止看那该死的钟。

他拿出一支羽毛笔给金妮写信。他问她今天能不能到他的店里来，他说他有重要的事。很快，他就送走了他的猫头鹰。

几分钟后，他就看到她从前面的窗户出现了。当她进来时，他把店门上的牌子转了一面，上面写着“打烊”，之后他带她回到他的办公室。

“西里斯，你在干什么？”她说。“我知道我们有好几天没谈过了，我知道我们之间的关系非常紧张，但我说的都是认真的，所以我不确定——””

他亲吻着她，打断了她的话。他用双手捧着她的脸，想尽可能长时间地拖着这个吻，试图记住这种她的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇的感觉。

“金妮。”他仍然用手捧着他的脸说。“我爱你。”

“西里斯...”她退了回去。

“我只是想让你真切的听我说一遍。因为这一切都结束了。”

“西里斯。”她带着尖锐的呼吸又说了一遍。

“我今天早上跟哈利谈过了。”

“什么？”她的眼睛瞪大了。

“我什么也没告诉他。”他匆忙地说。“但是我注意到他了。我想，这是这段时间以来第一次。我记得他对我的人生有多重要，我—我想起了詹姆斯。即使我不介意伤害哈利，破坏我和他的关系ーー我知道我不介意，或者我也许我介意ーー我也不能这样对待詹姆斯的儿子。在他和莉莉去世前，我向他们保证无论如何我都会照顾好哈利。而我错过了他的人生那么多年，失败了那么多次，但那段时期对我来说已经结束了。总有一天我会长大的，这就是我要做的。我爱你，但我必须做出选择。”

他的话在办公室里回响着。现在，整个房间令人感觉又热又拥挤了。

“好。”她一开始只说了这么一句，几乎都没有发出声音。然后，她低着头说: “我很抱歉把你置于那样的境地。我太自私了。我真是坏透了。”

“嘿，别这样。”他说。“你并没有逼我做任何事。而且你也不坏。我读了你的信，我理解你感觉被困住的感受。我知道你为什么做那些事，我不会因此而评价你。永远也不会。”

他们停顿了一下，金妮看起来很沮丧，但是她什么也没说。

“听着。”他说，发现自己正在用演讲的语气说话，“我们之前在一起时，我从来跟你没有打过‘我比你大’这张牌，但我觉得现在必须这么做。我不希望你在接下来的二十年里还是成为了我。我希望你幸福快乐，更重要的是，我希望你的灵魂是完整的。我不希望你的心灵或者你的灵魂还是其它任何的东西像我的一样破碎。我不会给你真正的建议，因为我他妈的什么也不知道。但你需要改变你的生活方式，而且你需要尽快改变。”他气喘吁吁地说，因为他那慷慨激昂的演讲而喘不过气来。还有一件事: “还有，答应我你会尽快和他分手。你值得感受到活着的感觉。”

她点点头，眼角湿润了。但她很快就把眼泪眨走了。

他走上前去，用他的双臂环抱着她，无法抗拒地盯着她看他鞋子旁地板的那种可怜的破碎的表情。

“我想你。”她低声地在他的耳边说。

“我也是。”

她从他身边离开，又点了点头，嘴角露出了一丝微笑。“那么，我该走了。”

“没错。”

“她朝门走去，站在了门前。他看着她正要打开门，可这时她转过身来。“你知道的，我也爱你。”

他点点头。

她又转身准备离开，然后她停了下来。“我们所刚才做的事，那不公平。你知道那是我们的最后一吻，而我不知道。”

她抓住了他的衬衫，把他拉向自己。他们互相融入了彼此，绝望地接吻，就像他们快死了一样。

在某种程度上，他们确实是快死了。

他把他的手缠在她的发间，她抓住了他的脖子的后面，他让这种状态持续足够久了，直到——

“西里斯！你在这吗？你的前门——”他的办公室的门被打开了，所以他和金妮马上跳开了，但是他们跳开的速度还不够快。

是乔治·韦斯莱。

他的嘴开开合合的张开了好多次。“好吧，那我等会再过来。”

他急忙转过身，快速了走出了商店。

“操。”金妮说。“天啊！我会去追他的，我会跟他解释这一切的。”

她跑掉了。西里斯又一次被留在了后面。

* * *

他在结业的店里踱来踱去好几个小时。他没有听见金妮或任何人的消息。他不可能永远呆在这里，但他也不能回家。他再也不能回家了。他今天早些时候所经历那些事情的勇气已经消失了，取而代之的只是惯常的懦弱。

这一切怎么能发生？这一切都结束了！他在这被诅咒的人生中，他终于做对了一件事。

然而，不知怎么的，他不能回家。

也许他能去霍格沃茨，向海格借巴比巴克，在某处的洞穴中生活。吃吃老鼠。他之前就这么做过，他还能再这么生活一次。与其他选择相比，好像就只有这个选择没那么痛苦了。

哈利收拾东西，搬出去，再也不跟西里斯说话的场景在他的脑海里闪过。他是这个星球上最大的白痴，也是最自私的混蛋。

他好奇他是走到如此境地的。他到底哪里做错了什么？这就是他的命运吗？这一切的一切会一遍又一遍的毁掉他的生活，直到时间的尽头？他害死他最好的朋友，被送进监狱，有几次几乎死去，还把他人生中唯一对他重要的人赶走了，这仅仅是为了和他的女朋友发生关系？他爱上了他的女朋友，然后确伤了她的心——还有他自己的心——他试图做正确的事，结果事情却在眼前搞砸了，这一切变得更糟了？

操，他又想喝酒了。

他希望自己的办公室里还有火焰威士忌。但是他没有在办公室里准备; 他很了解自己，知道如果他在工作时太容易得到酒，后果会是灾难性。

离他通常下班的时间还有一个小时，西里斯叹气。他不能再等下去了。另外，他家里有火焰威士忌，他迫切需要喝一杯，或喝几杯。他走到街上，幻影显形到格里莫广场前的台阶上。.

当他到家时，房子里很安静。他通常喜欢回到一个安静的家。这总会提醒现在是战后了---- 这里没有秘密会议，也没有他母亲的尖叫肖像，没有坏脾气的精灵。只有他和哈利。

很快，这里就会只有他了。

今天，这里平静的让人感觉到非常的不祥，而且令人感受到压力。他在屋子里走来走去，一边走一边窥视着不同的房间。他的第一间客厅里没有人。他的第二间客厅里没有人。

“是什么让你花了这么长时间才回来？”西里斯跳了起来。

是金妮，她站在了他后面，站在了厨房外面的厅里。

“哈利在这儿吗? 你和乔治发生了什么? 你为什么不派只猫头鹰来呢?”他问问题的速度超过了他的运转的速度。

“他不在这里。我在这里已经等你一阵子了，他可能在工作。我不知道，但我一直在等你回家!”

“抱歉。但你和乔治发生了什么事？”他又一次问。

“过来坐下吧。”她叹气道。

他跟着她来到厨房里，他们坐在了桌子的两边，西里斯的腿在期待中来回晃动着。他和哈利今天早上留在桌上的咖啡杯正好碰到了他的手臂。

“我花了很长时间才追上他，但我把一切都告诉了他。所有关于我们过去几个月所经历的一切，以及它是如何结束的，我告诉他今天看到的是我们的再见。但是... ... 他说这些是否已经结束了并不重要。当然了，他说的是对的。”她一直在盯着自己的手，在桌子上坐立不安这，但现在她抬起了头来。“他给了我三天的时间。如果我——如果我们不告诉哈利发生了什么，那么乔治会告诉他的。”

“操。”西里斯呼吸着。他接着召唤来了一瓶火焰威士忌。

“是的。”

“操。”他又说了一遍。这是他在这个问题上最接近条理清晰的想法。他又召唤了一只杯子，倒了一大杯。他喝完后，又倒了一大杯。

“所以，我的意思是，我想我会在哈利今晚回家时和他谈谈。如果你愿意的话，你可以留下来---- 或者就应该只有我一个人留下来？我们两个人都在这里可能对他来说可能会太过了。”

“为什么你能对此如此平静？”他觉得自己快要昏过去了，而她说话的语气好像他们正在计划晚餐一样。

“我也不知道，西里斯! 也许是因为我一个人在这里想了一整天了!”

“好吧，你本没必要这样的。你可以来找到我的,”他大声的说。

“没关系。事情就是这样的了，我已经接受了。”她宣布道。“这一切会很糟糕，但这一切最终都会结束的。这又不是真正的战争。没有人会死。”

他实在是不敢相信他所听见的。

“天哪，这一切对你来说一直都更容易，是吗?”他咆哮着说。“你会没事的。你会失去什么？你的男朋友吗？然而我要失去我的家人了!”

“哦，拜托了。”她嘲讽道。“你知道这是有风险的。我并没有逼你做任何事。”

“但是你这么做了！这一切都是你引起的！你出现在我去的酒吧里，还吻了我。在婚礼上，是你来找我，把我带进你的卧室的。是你一直出现在我的工作场所的!”

“是的，所以你要叫我回家了，对吗？你只是为了想把我推开?”她摇了摇头。“我不敢相信你现在就在做这种事。”

西里斯站了起来，然后绕着他的椅子走了一圈，然后又坐了下来。

“我总是会搞砸一切。”他低声说。

金妮用手指在桌面上敲打着，这触动了他的神经。

西里斯用放在他前臂上的刷子把哈利早上剩下的咖啡杯扔到了地面上。这是一个令人满意的碰撞，因为它正好裂成了两半。

他拿起剩下的杯子往墙上扔。它已经粉碎成上百个碎片，碎片在地板上飞溅着。

金妮只是扬起了眉毛看着他。“这确实很有帮助。”

“滚开。”他咕哝着，往他的椅子上一靠，他的脾气一出来就消散了。他的大脑里一片混乱，夹杂着破碎的情绪和破碎的想法。

他把所有的酒都咽了下去，然后倒了第三杯。

“你知道的。他也是我的家人。”她平静地说。“我不仅仅只是我的男朋友分手。如果你不觉得我们的每一个朋友都会站在他那边的话，那么... ...”她的声音颤抖着，喘着气。“我只能相信，他们足够爱我，他们最终会原谅我。即使哈利永远不会原谅我。我也会努力不让他伤心。”

她咬着嘴唇，扭着脸，好像要强忍眼泪。之后她又深吸了一口气，摇了摇头，继续说了下去。

“但我们现在对此无能为力了。乔治知道了，所以哈利也必须知道了。所以。我之前问过你，你想不想留下来。你觉得怎么样? 是我们一起告诉他，还是我一个人告诉他?”

但他们没时间继续讨论了。

飞路网开始有反应了，在哈利走进厨房之前，西里斯看了金妮最后一眼。她在颤抖地呼吸着。

“我们一起告诉他。”西里斯说着，在桌子底下紧紧握住她的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，这篇终于完结啦。看完这篇有什么想法可以评价一下呗。评论不仅是给我这篇文的反馈，也是给原作者这篇文的反馈哈。看完有什么想法也快可以跟我或Diana太太交流。


End file.
